May or Misty an AAMayL
by mayfan
Summary: I'm not that good at summarys so just read it and you'll find out. AAMayL which means advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first fanfic so it may not be that good. Please post any suggestions that anyone may have. It may be a little short.

CHAPTER 1

"Finally, we made it to the Fortree City Gym", said an confident Ash Ketchum, "I'm gonna go in there and win my 6th badge!"

"Don't get to overconfident," replied May

"What's that supposed to mean May?" Ash said turning to face her with an almost angry expression on his face.

"Well, how can you be so sure that you're going to win?" said May "Winona's probably extremely powerful, so I'm just saying that I wouldn't get my hopes to high if I were you."

Ash's face was about the color of bright red right now, and the two looked like they wanted to have a go at each other."

"Now, what's the use of arguing with each other?" said an irritated Brock "Why don't we just go in and see what the match will turn out like."

"Yeah, there's no point of fighting about the match if there hasn't even been one yet." said Max who was now in the middle pushing the two away from each other. "Ok, then lets go!" said Ash, as he turned away from May and walked to the door, Brock and Max following behind him.

'Why can't I tell him?' May thought to herself, 'I always just end up fighting with him instead." She then sighed and went to catch up with the rest of them.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here for a gym battle!" Ash said as they walked through the door into a large circular room. "Here we go again." May mumbled to herself. "What was that May?" Max asked. Oh, Nothing Max." May replied quickly.

Suddenly a woman came through the door on the opposite side of the room. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a long jean skirt with a black tank top. "Hi, I'm Julie and I work her for Winona, you must be her for a gym" she was cut off by Brock before she could say anymore. "Julie, I will follow your heart everywhere you go and" He was then cut off by Max who pulled him away by his right ear. "Come on, we're not here for that Brock." Said an irritated Max.

"As I, was saying," said Julie, "I'm afraid that Winona's not here right now. She's attending to something up in Mt. Chimney, and I'm afraid that she won't be back for two more days."

"Well, I guess we'll have to stay in the pokemon center until she gets back." said May

"Oh, but I was really looking forward to my gym battle today." said Ash sounding very disappointed."

"Well, I guess you will just have to wait a few more days for that.," replied Max who was still holding Brock by the ear.

When they arrived at the pokemon center a while later, Max was again holding Brock by the ear. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any more rooms available." said Nurse Joy to the group of them.

"So, I guess we'll have to camp out." said May.

"Yeah, we have no other choice." agreed Ash.

"Well we'd better head out and find a good spot to camp before it gets really dark out." said Max.

"Um, Max could you let go of my ear, it's really starting to hurt." said Brock as they started walking towards the door. "Not until we get outside Brock.," replied an annoyed Max.

"Well this looks like a good spot to spend the night." said Brock a few minutes after they had entered the forest and found a nice little clearing. "How about I make us some dinner now, how does rice balls and soup sound?"

"Awesome" replied Max, Ash, and May.

"Now May and Ash you go and get us some firewood, and Max you came and help me with dinner." said Brock.

"Ok" the three replied

Max then walked over to Brock to help him with dinner while Ash and May went into the forest to gather firewood.

When they entered the forest they didn't speak for a few minutes. Then May broke the silence by saying, "Nice night out tonight." Then Ash replied by saying, "Yeah, it is." They both then looked at each other and they both blushed, but then they turned away immediately.

They walked around in the forest gathering wood and then they started heading back to the campsite.

May then stopped for a minute and told Ash that she needed to tell him something. "What is it?" he asked stopping also right next to her. "I.........."

So tell me what you think. I'm working on chap 2 right now so tell me if you have any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Well here's chapter 2, I hope you like it.

"I....I..........I" started May her face turning steadily redder. "What is it?" asked Ash also starting to blush. But then they heard Max calling for them and asking why they're taking so long. "Oh, never mind." said May sighing as she turned away and started walking towards the campsite again, leaving Ash standing there disappointed as if he knew what she was about to say.

When they finally reached the campsite they were yelled at by Max who was supposedly freezing and starving and whining that they took to long. "Why did you take so long? I'm freezing here and really famished and we need to get a fire started now!" shouted Max.

"OH, SHUTUP" May yelled back at him.

"I bet you were kissing in there!" Max teased.

"I said SHUTUP!" exclaimed May whose face was beat red.

"Ash and May Sitting in a ....Ahhh!" Max had started, before May pulled out her mallet and started chasing him around the campsite.

Brock was trying to figure this all out in his head. 'I wonder was what Max said true. I don't mean the kissing part of it, but what if they really do love each other, and they're having a hard time telling each other that they do. I has seemed that at times May and Ash either blush or stop short in the middle of conversation when they look at each other, but I've never thought this before, and now it all makes sense.' Brock thought to himself. But he was so lost in his train of thought that he forgot about dinner until he smelled something burning.

"Oh my god, the food is burning!" he exclaimed. He quickly then took the big pot off of the fire and splashed water on the flames. "Uh, guys dinner's ready, but I hope that you like it burnt." Brock said embarrassed that he'd overcooked a meal.

Everybody just laughed and said that it was ok with them.

The sky turned to a nice deep dark blue while they were eating and soon the moon and stars shone brightly throughout the night sky.

"Wow," said May in awe, "It's really beautiful out tonight."

"Yeah, you're right." Ash agreed

They then looked at each other and smiled as a deep blush crept across each of their faces, but then looked up quickly. But they weren't fast enough, both Max and Brock noticed and Max let out a snicker while Brock said nothing.

"And what's so funny Max," said May crossly to her younger brother.

Max just let out another snicker as if he was trying to make it much louder then the last.

"SHUTUP!" May shouted at Max just before she took out her mallet and started chasing Max around with it again. Brock saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Ash.

"I know Ash, you can't hide it from me" said Brock grinning at him. "Know what?" Ash said trying to sound as if he didn't know what he was talking about though it was obvious that he knew because he was blushing slightly. "I know that you like May, and I also no that she likes you back just as much."

"Well promise not to tell anyone, and by anyone I mean Max, ok. And by the way how did you know?" Ash asked his friend curiously.

"Oh, It was obvious," replied Brock grinning.

Later on that night when everybody was tired and decided to go to bed, Ash and May were the only ones up. Everything was silent.

Ash then broke the silence by saying, "So May, what was it that you were going to tell me earlier?"

"Um, well, I, Um, sort of need to tell you that when there aren't listening ears around." May said to him as she tilted her head towards her brother.

"Ok, then lets take a walk." Ash said to her.

"Um, ok," said May agreeing

Then they entered the forest. Although it was dark it was also beautifully illuminated by the full moon that shone brightly above.

They were quietly walking through the forest, not saying a word until Ash said "I think that we're out of hearing range, so...... What's up?"

They then sat down on a rock together and May started talking "Well I just wanted to tell you that I" They heard a loud rustle from the trees, May screamed and grabbed on to Ash.

"Who's there?" Ash called out.

Then appeared a girl with short red hair and a yellow suit.

"Misty?!?" both of them said at the same time.

Well how was it?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

May then let go of Ash and the two of them just sat there staring at her.

"Um, hi guys am I interrupting anything?" asked Misty sadly as if she knew what had been going on.

"No!" they both shouted at the same time, they both then looked at each other and both of their faces turned scarlet.

"No we, were just, um, taking a walk." Ash said to Misty

"Yeah, just a walk." May said softly with a hint of anger in her voice. 'Why did she have to come' May thought to herself 'She's gonna ruin everything!'

"Um, Misty if you go through those trees and walk straight down the path, you'll find camp, and you can wake Brock and Max up and tell them that you're here.

"Ok, but aren't you coming?" Misty asked Ash

"Yeah I've just got to talk to May for a minute and then I'll be write there." Ash told her

"Ok, see ya!" Misty said

They waited a few minutes before they said anything.

"Now, that there are no more interruptions, will you tell me what you were going to say?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Never mind." May said with what sounded like sadness in her voice, "We'd better get back to camp." She then sighed a great deep sigh and walked away. 'I can't say it because she might be listening' May thought angerly to herself.

Ash then feeling more disappointed by not being able to find out what she was going to say to him ran, to catch up with her.

They walked slowly back to camp, and they handn't said a word to each other by the time they got back to camp.

When they got back to camp Brock and Max were up and talking with Misty. And practicly immediately when they got into the campsite clearing they were teased by Max.

"Oooooooooooh, and what were you two doing out so late?" teased Max.

"SHUTUP!!!!" they both shouted at Max.

Max snickered and then started to sing the song, "Ash and May sitting a tree kissi.........Ahhhhhhhhh! Max started before May pulled out her mallet and they both started chasing Max around.

Brock laughed, but Misty looked sad.

Brock without guessing asked her, "It's Ash isn't it?"

"What are you taking about!" said Misty embarrassed, but Brock just grinned at her until she gave in.

"Ok, so it's about Ash." said Misty giving in. Brock just kept grinning at her.

"Why do you keep grinning at me like that Brock, it's giving me the creeps." said Misty with still sadness in her voice.

"You like him, don't you?" said Brock still grinning at her.

"Ok, fine I like him." said Misty completely giving in, "But I know that May likes him and Ash likes her back." Misty said sighing sadly.

"Hmmm..." said Brock thinking to himself and looking over at the other three, for Max had just tripped over a rock and May fell over him and Ash then fell over the both of them. They all then laughed, stood up, and walked over to where Brock and Misty were sitting.

"Well, I'm tired and I think that I'm gonna go to sleep now." said Max looking cautiously over at Ash and May as if he wanted to avoid getting trouble with them.

"Good idea." May said looking menencingly over at her younger brother. Max then walked over to his sleeping bag and got inside and pretended to sleep.

"Well it's been a long night, and I think that we all should get some shut eye." Brock said looking over at the three of them.

"Okay" they all agreed.

They then extinguished the fire and walked over to their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

The next morning they all woke up to the smell of a delicious stir fry that Brock was making for breakfast.

"Gee Brock that smells really good." Max said drooling.

"Yeah, really good" said May, Ash, and Misty at the same time also drooling over him.

"Guys please I'm trying to make breakfast and you're all drooling on me, "said Brock annoyed but pleased at the same time.

When they realized what they were all doing they stopped looking embarrassed.

Ash then immediately started a conversation, "So, guys I'm going into town to do a few things after breakfast, who wants to come?"

"Me" said Max.

"Me too" said May.

"Me three" said Misty

"And I guess that makes me, Me four" said Brock laughing.

So after they all ate they all ate their meals, they packed up camp and went into town.

"So, Misty how long are you planning to stay?" Ash asked her.

"I'm planning on leaving tomorrow morning, because I have to get back to the gym.

"So ash where are we headed?" Max asked him.

"Well, first I have to stop off at the pokemon center and make sure my pokemon are all in top fighting shape." Ash said to Max, "And then I think that I'm ganna trin some more for my next battle."

"Hey Ash do you think that you could help me train for my contest in Lilycove?" May asked him, "I need some help on the battling part."

"Sure May, It'll be great practice for my gym battle too," he said to May.

Well how was it? Does it need to be longer? Give me any suggestions that you can.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Well here it is.

"Thanks Ash," she said to him.

"No problem," Ash replied and then smiled at her.

When May saw him smile at her she blushed lightly and looked down at her shoes and didn't say another word.

'Why does he like her better than me, I guess that I'll have to let it be and just leave it alone, because if I don't I may not have Ash and May as my friends anymore. I guess that I'll just have to move on and find someone else' she thought sadly to herself, then she realized that she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't seem to have noticedthat she had stopped while the others kept walking. She then sighed and went to catch up with the others.

When they got to the pokemon center they all had their pokemon checked on, but Nurse Joy said that their pokemon were all in top fighting condition. They then left and went to the field where they thought would be a good place for practice battles.

"Ok May, ready for a battle," Ash said confidently grinning at her.

"I, don't know it depends on if you're ready to lose," said May sounding equally confident and returning the grin.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Ash said to her.

"Each person will use one pokemon, the last one standing is the winner." Brock said to the both of them, "You may now call out your pokemon.

"Go, Beautifly!" May shouted throwing a red and white ball and releasing a butterfly pokemon with a gray body and marvelous red, yellow, blue, and black wings with big bright blue eyes.

Misty sweatdropped and looked a little scared, because of her fear of bug pokemon.

"Common Misty, how could you be afraid of Beautifly, It's so pretty." Max said to her, a little annoyed that she was so afraid of Beutifly.

"Go, Swellow!" Ash shouted also throwing a red and white ball but instead releasing a marvelous red, white, and black bird pokemon.

Both pokemon looked like they were ready to battle, and were full of energy.

Ash decided to start out the battle head on by shouting, "Swellow, use wing attack!"

Swellow then came at Beautifly, with it's wings glowing like steal ready to strike it's opponent.

"Quick, Beautifly dodge and use tackle!" May shouted.

"Swellow dodge!" Ash shouted at it but Beautfly was to fast and hit it square in the back.

Swellow stumbled a little but quickly recovered.

"Ok Beautifly, use string shot!" May shouted

"Swellow move up to dodge it and hit it with quick attack!" Ash shouted at Swellow.

Swellow struck it hard which left it wobbling in the sky a little.

"Swellow, finish it off with wing attack!" Ash shouted

"Beautifly, move down to dodge it and hit Swellow with silver wind!" May exclaimed.

That then hit Swellow hard and in the weak spot. Swellow was blown to the ground and hit it hard.

"Swellow please get up!" Ash said pleadingly.

"Now Beautifly finish it off with tackle!" May shouted knowing that victory was moments away.

That ended it, Beautifly struck Swellow while it was weak and fainted it.

"The battle is over, the winner is May and Beautifly!"

"Yeah, Beautifly we did it!" May exclaimed hugging her pokemon.

"Swellow, you did great, return now and take a rest." Ash said as Swellow returned inside it's pokeball.

May then returned her pokemon and Ash and May both walked to the middle of the battle field.

"You did great May," Ash complimented her as he shook her hand.

"Gee, thanks Ash, you did really well to." May complimented him back also shaking his hand but blushing a little.

"Wow, May you beat Ash, that's so cool!" Max said to her.

"That was a great battle guys!" Brock said to the both of them.

"Yeah that was a pretty good battle," Misty agreed, "May you're pretty good."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi guys sorry I haven't had the time to type this chappie, because I've been so busy. So, here's the next chap and sorry for the delay! --;

"Thanks Misty," May said to her smiling at her.

"Well, what are we going to do next guys?" Brock asked them.

"Well, we could go get something to eat." Ash said his stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, I'm starving," agreed May, her stomach also growling.

"But we just ate breakfast and hour ago you guys," said Misty to them.

"But you see, Misty, there's no stopping them when they're hungry," said Max exasperated.

Ash and May sweatdropped.

"So, are we going to get something to eat?"May asked them.

"Ok, guys," said Brock laughing slightely, "Let's go and get something to eat."

"Alright!" Ash and May said in unsion.

The group then walked back into town and found a nice little restarant to sit down and eat an early lunch at.

A half an hour later, they walked out of the resterant feeling nice and full after a nice meal.

"Mmm, that was good," Ash said as they walked out of the resterant.

"Yeah, yummy!" agreed May.

Max sweatdropped, "Isn't there ever a time when you guys aren't hungry," he said to them.

"Well, of coarse, you can't always be hungry Max," Ash said to him laughing.

Max sighed.

"So what are we going to do now," asked Misty.

"Um, I dunno Misty," said Ash, apparentely thinking hard.

"Why don't we go and explore in the forest where we were camping last night," said Max hopefully.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ash agreed, "So who wants to come.

"Me!" they all said in unsion.

They then walked into the forest and found the clearing that they stayed at last night.

"I think that I'm going to stay here and set up camp for the night," Brock said to them.

"But Brock, it's way to early to set up camp," said Max looking at him suspiciously.

"Well," he said, "I'm going to make a special dinner tonight and it might take a while to roast a turkey," he said grinning at them.

"Turkey!" they all said in unsion, their mouths open and drooling.

"Yep, and baked potato and corn on the cob," He said grinning even wider at them.

"Yummy," said May drooling on Brock.

"Mmmm" the rest of them said also drooling on him.

"Um, guys, do you mind, this is the second time today that you've all drooled on me.

They all then stopped and looked embarrassed for a minute.

Ash then asked if the rest of them wanted to go into the forest with him, they all then agreed.

They all then walked into the forest and just walked through it for a few minutes until they came upon a beautiful rather large pond but not quite a lake, with a marvelous waterfall splashing down from a high up cliff.

"Beautiful," May said, her sapphire eyes shinning.

Beautifly then popped out of it's pokeball.

Misty sweatdropped.

May then sighed and said, "I said beautiful not Beautifly," she said to it and returned it to it's pokeball.

She then turned to Misty, "Ya know you don't have to be afraid of Beautifly, I think it's a really nice pokemon, and it wont do any harm to you." May said to her.

"I know, It's just that bugs really bug me," she said to her, as May sweatdropped and sighed.

"Hey, how about we go swimming." Max then said to them.

"Ok," they all said.

They all then changed into their bathing suits and went for a swim.

When it was starting to get late, they decided to head back to camp.

When they got to the campsite, they were immediately met with a mouth watering aroma.

"Wow brock, that smells great," said May exitedly.

They all then went over and sat down on two logs next to the fire. Ash was sitting in the middle of both May and Misty and Brock and Max were sitting opposite of them on the other log.

It was a delicious dinner and Brock got several compliments. After dinner they sat there and talked while Brock and Max did the dishes.

"Um, Ash, Um, can I talk to you for a minute." asked Misty nervously.

"Yeah, sure, ok," replied an uncertain Ash.

They then walked into the forest and stopped after about three minutes of walking.

"Ok, so what did you want to tell me," asked Ash.

"Well, it's just that, I really really like you Ash," said Misty looking down at her feet. She then looked up to a stunned Ash.

"Well, I don't know how to say this Misty, but I like you just as a friend, I'm sorry," Ash said looking at his friend to see if she was ok with this.

"I know," said Misty sighing, "You like May don't you."

Ash then turned scarlet, "Well," he said, "Yeah," unable to lie to her.

"It's ok with me," she said, "I just thought you should know how I felt.

Misty then turned around and walked away towards camp, leaving Ash there both stunned and blushing madly. He then started to follow her back to camp.

Max was in bed when they got back. Misty then decided to go to bed to, and Brock was up and cleaning up still after the meal.

Ash sat back down beside May and they began talking about pokemon.

Brock then later went to bed and later on so did Ash and May.

May woke up later that night 'I don't feel tired' she said to herself, 'Maybe I'll just take a little walk to the place where the waterfall was.' She then got up, put on her shoes, and walked into the forest as quietly as she could.

Ash woke up a few minutes later because of Pikachu turningover and hitting him in the face with it's tail. "Pikachu!" Ash whispered, but Pikachu was fast asleep.

Ash then looked around and noticed that May wasn't in her sleeping bag. 'Where did she go?' Ash asked himself. He then got up and put on his shoes and headed towards the waterfall through the woods.

When May got there, she sat at the water's edge and looked at the moons reflection glistening upon it. "Wow, it's so beautiful," said May in awe to herself.

"Yeah it is," said someone behind her.

She then turned around and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, Ash it's only you. Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, Pikachu hit me in the face with it's tail while it was sleeping. May laughed. "Anyways," he said, "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," May replied.

"Well, do you mind if I sit down?" Ash asked her.

"Sure," said May as he sat down next to her.

"Um, May I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were you going to tell me the other night?"

Well, how was it? Chap 6 will be up soon!


End file.
